


Billy Bear and the Three Humans

by EEliberty1



Category: Goldilocks and the three bears - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEliberty1/pseuds/EEliberty1
Summary: A spin off of the original story of Goldilocks and the three bears. Where Billy bear searches the humans house.
Kudos: 1





	Billy Bear and the Three Humans

Once upon a time there was a little bear in the woods named billy, who was a fuzzy little black bear. Billy, very curious black bear liked to wander around the woods looking at things like the blue hydrangea which was his favorite flower, the one thing that interested him the most was the human’s house that was in the very middle of the woods, but he was forbidden to go there by the other bears because the humans are very dangerous.The human’s house,that was made out of wood so many good smells coming from it that it always made him very hungry when he passed by it, especially when its blackberries . One day billy was roaming around the woods when he saw the three humans the dad, who he always saw walking through the woods with a gun, the mom who always wear aprons and the little blond boy with shorts walking to their car, quickly billy hid behind the bushes and waited for the humans to drive off in their car and out of sight before he sneakily walked onto the human’s yard and onto the porch. Once he got to the front door, he was suddenly overcome with this sudden fear and he started to doubt whether he should even be doing this, but thought was quickly discarded when his nose caught the beautiful smell of blackberries baking in the oven. As swiftly as he could he open the human’s door with his mouth and walked right in, the human's house was very interesting, but he was more interested in the smell so he started to head for the kitchen. When billy walked into the kitchen the first thing he saw was a big pan of blackberry pie on top of the oven still steaming with heat. As fast as he could billy looked for something to eat the pie with, so he went to the first drawer that he saw and he opened it inside it was three spoons there was a little spoon, a medium spoon and a big spoon, first he tried the little spoon and ate some of the pie with it, it was too small for his liking, so he tried the middle spoon he didn’t like that spoon either it just didn’t feel right, so he tried the last spoon the big one and it was way to big for his mouth. Billy was getting furious he couldn’t figure how he could eat this blackberry pie, then an idea popped in his head he could just use his mouth as a spoon and that’s what he did, the pie was so delicious that he’d wished the humans had made more. Once billy was finished with the pie he went he started to feel really tired so he decided to go to the bedroom, so ask he wiped the blackberry pie filling of his face with his paw billy walked out of the kitchen pasted the living with a cool looking tv inside and straight into the bedroom. When Billy opened the door for the bedroom he was confronted with another problem there were three beds one big bed, one medium and one small bed, so once again billy first tried out the big bed but it was too soft and squishy, so he tried the small bed and that was way too small and too many stuffed animals, so he tried the medium bed but that bed was hard as a rock and hurt his back too much. At this point billy was getting cranky, so he just decided to lay on the rug by the closet that had the same shape and looked the same color as him and he quickly fell asleep. When billy started to wake up from his nap there was a little boy screaming at the top of his lungs and a long 2 barrel shotgun pointing at his face with the human father holding it, as quickly as he could billy jumped onto his feet running as fast as he could out of the human’s house passing a shocked mother looking at the mess on her stove. Once he was out of the house out of the corner of his eye he saw the human father aiming the shotgun at him, the human took a shot but, it nicked him in the shoulder and he let out a loud growl, so he started to go faster. When he reached the bushes he heard three more shots and the human yelling “ Dang it, we almost got a new rug for our living room honey,” but billy didn’t stop running and from that day forward billy bear never went onto somebody property for the rest of his days.


End file.
